M-22 Eviscerator
The M-22 Eviscerator Shotgun is a shotgun in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 Description The Lieberschaft 2180 shotgun, or "Eviscerator," is of human civilian design and has a unique ammunition generator. Where most modern firearms shave off chips or pellets from an ammunition block, the M-22 shaves off serrated metal wedges designed to fly aerodynamically. This dramatically improves its armor-piercing capabilities, and its tight grouping helps wound ballistics at longer ranges than standard shotguns. This design also violates several intergalactic weapons treaties, so the M-22 is not distributed to militaries. Acquisition The M-22 Eviscerator is available in the Cerberus Weapon and Armor DLC pack if the Cerberus Network has been activated. Squad Use This weapon can be used by Grunt, Jack, Jacob and Tali. Player Notes General Notes *As its in-game description explains, the Eviscerator uses default weapon range values instead of the shotgun-specific values. This means its damage modifier over distance is the same as an assault rifle's. This does not improve the shotgun's accuracy at range, only the damage it can inflict. *The M-22 renders the M-23 Katana obsolete, even with its lower thermal clip capacity. *Though dealing less damage than the M-300 Claymore, this weapon has a bigger magazine and deals more damage at range. *The Eviscerator gains 2 ammo per a thermal clip dropped by an enemy and 4 ammo per a thermal clip picked up from a set location on the map. The ammo per thermal clip counts double once the ammo upgrade has been bought. *The 3-round clip size make this a frustrating choice for more aggressive playstyles, where one constantly has to worry about getting cut down by enemy fire while reloading. *It is most effective as an "assassination shotgun," since, when used at point blank, it does even more damage than the otherwise superior Geth Plasma Shotgun. Class Specific Notes *The Eviscerator is an excellent choice for a Vanguard. It has a tighter spread which makes it useful at medium range (which Vanguards have the most trouble at), and its armor-penetration power gives it more versatility that makes it worth keeping even on Hardcore and Insanity. *For Infiltrators, this can be a wonderful strategic choice if the shotgun is chosen for special training. When used at point-blank with the assassination cloak, this weapon can quickly cut down the most powerful of foes even on high difficulty settings. Mass Effect 3 M-22 Eviscerator/ME3SP|Single-player M-22 Eviscerator/ME3MP|Multiplayer Trivia *There is an occasional bug associated with the Eviscerator. Sometimes when switching from the Eviscerator to a pistol or SMG, these two weapons will keep the Eviscerator's firing and reloading animations. *The M-11 Wraith is a variant of the Eviscerator. *The German-sounding "Lieberschaft" roughly translates to something along the lines of "dear shaft." *Mass Effect: Infiltrator features a model of the M-22 Eviscerator used by Randall Ezno. Unlike its Mass Effect 3 counterpart, the M-22 Eviscerator in the mobile game will generate heat instead of using thermal clips. See Also *Cerberus Assault Armor *Vanguard Guide de:M-22 Eviscerator es:Eviscerator M-22 fr:Fusil à pompe Ecorcheur pl:M-22 Patroszyciel uk:M-22 «Різник» Category:Cerberus